A Failed Mission
by Overlyinspired
Summary: After Kisame and Itachi are defeated by Jiraya and fail to capture Naruto, they begin to return to the base, but along the way, a chakra drained Itachi gets very ill. Slight KisaIta


Disclaimer: Nope. No own Naruto. Or Akatsuki. TT.TT It's heartrending, I know.

A/N:...This was just a random thing I thought up that was supposed to be short...but it turned into 22 print handwritten pages. Itachi and Kisame just didn't want to let me stop writing! At the end there's some implied SasoDei and KakuHida, but nothing concrete...and since Hidan shows up, there's a few uses of the F word.

BEGINSTORYBEGINSTORYBEGINSTORY

They had failed the mission. Jiraya (damn pervert) had showed up when he had sensed that something was wrong, and now Kisame and Itachi were returning to the hideout without the Kyuubi. Leader-sama was going to be pissed...The pair was traveling easily through the trees when Itachi suddenly missed a jump. He fell. Kisame dove after his partner, managing to catch Itachi just in time for the pair to safely land.

"Itachi, are you alright?" Kisame asked. Itachi lay limply in his arms, head against Kisame's chest.

"Too much chakra," He finally rasped. Kisame simply nodded. Two uses of the Mangekyo and a large use of Ameratsu had left Itachi completely drained.

"Can you keep going?" Kisame asked quietly. Itachi slid out of Kisame's arms and attempted to stand on his own, but his knees gave out. Kisame easily caught him. "I guess that we should stop then,"

"Not far enough," Itachi protested. Konoha was probably going to send ANBU after them, and if Kisame had to fight an ANBU squad and defend a collapsed Itachi, it as highly unlikely that either one of them would emerge unscathed.

"Alright, then," Kisame reached one hand back to make sure that the Sameheda was firmly strapped onto his back. Reassured that the straps would hold, Kisame effortlessly lifted Itachi bridal-style. He felt the boy fist one hand in his cloak, and then were off. They took to the trees again. Kisame liked tree-jumping. He liked the rhythm.

_Thud. Swish. Thud. Swish. Thud. Swish. Thud. Swish. Thud. Swish._

The thudding of his feet on the branches and the swishing of his cloak was usually accompanied by a lighter pair of feet and a smaller cloak flapping. Kisame liked it better when there were two rhythms, but now he had another one to blend with the sound of his movement. Itachi's heartbeat pounded against Kisame, slow and steady. Itachi was probably half-asleep. Or not, as the boy lifted his head slightly to look up at the sky.

"It's going to rain," Itachi said tiredly. Kisame looked up too. The clouds were turning quite grey...

"We'll stop soon," Kisame promised. Itachi closed his eyes and nodded. He looked to be in pain. "Itachi?" Itachi opened his eyes slightly.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You look like you're in pain."

"My eyes are sore. I channeled too much chakra through them." Kisame nodded. Itachi closed his eyes.

Far too soon for either of them, it started to pour. Itachi hid his face against Kisame's cloak to try and protect his throbbing eyes. Rain hitting his eyes, even if they were closed, would probably be agony. Kisame's heartbeat echoed loudly through Itachi's head. He felt his partner's arm shift and a large hand lightly brush his cheek.

"You're shivering, Itachi,"

"I'm cold," Itachi mumbled. "And my eyes hurt."

"We'll stop as soon as I find a decent shelter," Kisame said concernedly. "You don't look so good."

"Hn." Itachi felt a cough building in his chest. Between chakra exhaustion, which weakened the immune system, and being wet and cold from rain, Itachi wouldn't be surprised if he got sick.

"I see a cave," Kisame told his smaller partner. Itachi shivered and nodded. His cloak was soaked through, along with his clothes, and his vision was horrible at the moment. Even in Kisame's arms, he felt very vulnerable being in the open and unable to see. Kisame carried Itachi into the cave and set him down on a pile of leaves and what appeared to be fur.

"This was probably a bear cave at one point," Kisame said, thinking aloud for Itachi's benefit, "but nothing's been here in months." Itachi nodded. "I should go find some firewood."

"None in this rain," Itachi commented. Kisame scowled.

"We need a fire, though. We're both soaked," He placed the back of his hand against Itachi's face again, "and you feel very feverish."

Itachi nodded, he had expected to get sick, and began to cough. Kisame watched for a few minutes, noting that his partner's hacking coughs made his entire chest heave as he scrabbled for air. Even once the coughing stopped, Itachi lay still, eyes closed. Kisame crouched down beside him.

"Do you have enough chakra left to make a fire if I can find some reasonably dry wood?" Itachi opened his eyes.

"I don't think so."

"We're going to try anyway. Just lie still and I'll be back as soon as I can." Itachi nodded and burrowed into his makeshift bed. Kisame frowned. Itachi was still in his wet clothes, but he would have to wear them until Kisame could make a fire and the clothes could dry. When Kisame returned to the cave with some damp wood, he found Itachi coughing harshly, sitting up and clutching at his chest. Kisame dropped the wood and immediately pulled Itachi against himself to try and soothe his partner. Itachi opened his eyes and winced at the pain.

"Kisame?" More coughing.

"Yes?"

"I'm cold."

"I know. I need you to get the fire started." Itachi, shivering, nodded. He wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck, and allowed himself to be carried over to the pile of wood. Kisame watched as Itachi, still shaking, built up the little chakra his had left and formed the signs for a Katon. The tiny bit of fire that blew from Itachi's mouth was barely enough to set the damp wood alight. Itachi swayed slightly, and Kisame reached a hand out to steady him.

"I'm going to get you out of your wet clothes," Kisame told Itachi gently. He recieved a nod. Itachi's dripping cloak was easily removed, and his black shirt soon joined it by the fire. It took slightly longer for Kisame to slip Itachi's black pants off, but soon the Uchiha was in his 'nest', clad in only his black boxers.

Kisame stripped his own clothes off and lay both his and Itachi's clothes by the fire to dry. When Kisame rested one hand on Itachi's cheek in an attempt to check for fever, Itachi leaned into the touch. Kisame, startled, pulled his hand away as if he had been burned. Itachi's fever had climbed to the point that it hurt Kisame to touch him. Itachi shivered, coughed, and turned to look up at Kisame with hazy black eyes. The boy didn't have enough chakra to maintain the Sharingan.

"Still cold?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded. Kisame hesitated, and then sat beside Itachi in the 'nest'. When Itachi didn't protest, Kisame carefully began to run his hand up and down Itachi's arm in an attempt to make him feel warmer. The youth leaned into the touch, but continued to shiver. Kisame frowned and clicked his teeth in irritation. Itachi flinched at the sound. The shark-like man instantly felt bad. For all his currently blind partner could tell, that clicking could be the sound of a weapon being prepared.

"It's just me, Itachi," Kisame said gently. Itachi nodded slowly. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Kisame continued to stroke Itachi's arm. The peace was abruptly shattered when Itachi began to cough. At first, Kisame didn't do anything, but as the hacking coughs continued, and Itachi's lips began to turn blue from lack of oxygen, Kisame grew worried.

"Itachi?" His partner whimpered weakly, clutching at Kisame's arm as the coughing fit continued. "Itachi, you have to breathe," Kisame pulled Itachi onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Itachi and resting his chin on his partner's head. Eventually, the coughs ceased, and Itachi gasped for air. Kisame kept his arms loosely wrapped around Itachi's torso, and the boy didn't move away. His dark hair had come slightly undone, and his eyes were lightly closed. Kisame had to admit, even with the aura of sickness and exhaustion surrounding him, Itachi was damn pretty. Noting that his partner's hair was still wet, Kisame gently pulled the hair tie completely out, allowing Itachi's hair to fall free. Itachi gave a quiet questioning noise.

"I thought that your hair might dry faster if it was down," Itachi leaned back against Kisame with a nod. Kisame liked that nod. It meant that Itachi acknowledged him and accepted that sometimes he was right. "I'm going to check on our clothes," Kisame gently slid Itachi off of his lap. The smaller man curled up in the warm space that Kisame had occupied. Kisame checked the clothes to see what was dry. Their shirts and pants were dry, but the cloaks were still dripping.

Kisame pulled his clothes on and carried Itachi's clothes over to where the boy lay. He was about to get Itachi up to dress him when the coughing started again. He dropped the clothes and immediately pulled Itachi tightly against him. Itachi pressed his face against Kisame's shoulder and grabbed a fist full of his partner's shirt.

"Easy, Itachi. Shh...," Kisame attempted to soothe his younger partner as the coughing grew worse. It wasn't long before the hacking coughs turned into dry heaves. Itachi had coughed so hard that he had made himself sick. The little bit of food that Itachi had eaten that day forced itself out of his stomach.

"Kisame?" He whimpered.

"What?" Itachi simply rested his forehead against Itachi's chest and took deep breaths through his nose. Kisame suddenly noticed a common factor in both of the coughing fits.

"Itachi, I think that your coughing fits only start up if you lay down. Try sitting up," Itachi nodded against his chest.

"Where are my clothes?" Itachi rasped.

"Here," Kisame picked the clothes up from where he had dropped them. As Itachi struggled into his shirt and pants, Kisame used a small water jutsu to wash the vomit out of the cave. The place smelled bad enough just from the lingering stench of bear.

By the time he was done, Itachi had managed to get dressed and was sitting in the 'nest'. He was shivering. Kisame sat on the very edge of the 'nest' and was surprised, to put it mildly, when Itachi practically crawled into his lap. The Uchiha rested his head agianst Kisame's chest, eyes closed.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Kisame shifted uncomfortably. Itachi's fever obviously made him feel cold, but the fever also made him burning hot to touch.

"I'm cold."

"So?"

"And you're warm."

"Oh," Itachi huddled down against his partner, looking like a tired child. Kisame mentally debated whether or not to be happy or slightly disturbed about all this, but fell asleep against the wall, Itachi curled against his chest.

Itachi woke in the morning, feeling very hot, but comfortable. He looked around to try and figure out where he was, but found himself unable to move. Something was wrapped around his waist. Itachi opened his eyes and winced at a stab of pain. His blurry vision made everything hard to identify, but he did recognize the mass of blue and black that he was slumped against. Kisame. Why was Kisame holding him? A cough built in his chest, and Itachi raised a hand to try and muffle himself, but Kisame's eyes snapped open at the first cough.

"Itachi, are you alright?" Kisame asked. Itachi could feel the rumbling of Kisame's voice where he rested his head.

"I'm fine," Itachi rasped. His throat hurt. What was going on? Kisame rested the back of his hand on Itachi's cheek.

"Your fever broke. Good."

"Fever?" Itachi asked.

"You don't remember last night?" Itachi shook his head. "You were sick, remember? Coughing?" Itachi closed his eyes to think. Oh, now he remembered quite clearly. Crap. So that was why Kisame was holding him. "How's your chakra?" Itachi leaned into the hand before answering.

"Still drained. I can't do anything strenuous."

"But you can light a fire?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded. "Good. In that case, I'm going hunting." He nudged Itachi off of his lap, before standing and drawing a sword-like dagger. "Be back soon." Itachi nodded and coughed quietly. Kiasme grinned and scruffled Itachi's air before walking out of the cave.

The Uchiha slowly rose to his feet and coughed hoarsely. His throat hurt. Itachi picked the cloaks up and pulled them away from the fire. He was about to make it into a miniature bonfire. Itachi neately folded both his and Kisame's cloaks. He easily blew a small burst of flames onto the wood from the night before. The fire had died during the middle of the night. At a sudden pulse of pain in his temples and throat, Itachi gave a strangled whimper. The pulsing in his head kept getting worse. He fell to his knees, clutching at his head.

Kisame found his partner laying on the ground when he returned with a deer over one shoulder. He unceremoniously dumped the deeer by the fire.

"Hey, Itachi," Kisame lightly shook him. "You okay?" Itachi didn't stir. He hands were still clutching at his head. "Itachi?" A quiet whimper. "Itachi." His partner stirred slightly and opened an eye. Kisame rested his hand on Itachi's face again. "Your fever's back," Itachi shivered and clung to Kisame. "Cold?" A nod. "Are the cloaks dry?" Another nod. Kisame placed Itachi next to fire. The boy stayed silent as Kisame draped his cloak over his shoulders and pulled his own cloak on. When Kisame pulled Itachi inside of his cloak, however, Itachi squirmed.

"What are you doing, Kisame?"

"Keeping you warm," Kisame grinned and partly fastened the cloak up enough that only a pair of dark eyes wre visible in the depths of Kisame's cloak.

"...Hn." Itachi snuggled against Kisame's heartbeat, liking the feeling of pulse gainst his ear. It was soothing.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

"Itachi, you're hot," Kisame said absently, feeling the heat radiate off his feverish partner. When Itachi tensed, however, Kisame realized what he had said. "No, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! You're feverish, so you're hot temperature-wise! Not like...that!" Seeing Itachi's eyes narrow, Kisame hastily continued. "Not that you aren't hot like that! I mean, you're very attractive!"

Itachi sighed. "Kisame, shut up." Kisame thought about protesting, but he felt Itachi curl closer and thought otherwise.

"Are you really that cold, Itachi?" Kisame asked as Itachi attempted (or appeared to be attempting) to burrow through Kisame's shirt.

"Hn." Itachi nodded, and then eyed the deer that Kisame had brought back.

"I'd skin it if I was allowed to move," Kisame told his partner amusedly. Itachi appeared to consider this for a few moments before he unfastened Kisame's cloak and moved out. Kisame stood and handed Itachi his cloak. "I'm assuming you want this?" Itachi, whose teeth had begun to chatter from the fever and the loss of warmth, simply nodded.

Kisame grinned and wrapped his cloak around Itachi, zipping it up all the way. Itachi sat by the fire. His head wasn't even visible from its position inside the folds of his partner's enormous cloak. Kisame sat beside his kill and began to skin it with his blade. Itachi curled up on his side near the fire. He coughed quietly. Kisame looked up.

"You okay?"

"I think so," But when the coughing started again, more harshly this time, Kisame stopped the skinning with a sigh.

"Itachi, sit up." Kisame said gently. Itachi obeyed, and the coughing subsided slightly. Kisame looked his partner over. Even though Itachi was completely hidden by the cloaks, Kisame could tell a few things.

Firstly, Itachi was hunched over. This alone was odd. Itachi normally had just about the best posture of anyone that Kisame knew. Secondly, the cloaks were shaking. Itachi was shivering. Third, Itachi's breathing was wet and labored. Kisame finished skinning the deer and impaled it on the hastily constructed spit over the fire. He settled down by Itachi. His partner leaned his head against Kisame's arm.

"We should head back to the base tomorrow morning," Itachi rasped.

"Yeah. You should get Kakuzu or Leader-sama to check you out." Itachi nodded and allowed Kisame to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm tired," Itachi rubbed his cheek against Kisame's arm. His eyes were mostly closed.

"Go to sleep after we eat, Itachi. You need food," Kisame recieved a nod and a quiet cough. "And you should be getting more fluids."

"You are not my mother, Kisame," Itachi breathed. Kisame snorted.

"I should hope not. As far as I know, I'm not a woman," Itachi smirked faintly.

"You fuss like her."

"I do not!" Itachi made a soft sound, and it took Kisame a few seconds to realize that his partner was laughing quietly.

Kisame was going to comment, but the laughter turned to hacking coughs. Itachi attempted to stifle himself, but Kisame could practically hear the soft tissues of his partner's throat being almost ripped apart. By the time Itachi stopped coughing, his lips were blue from lack of air. Kisame lightly touched Itachi's face and immediately drew back from teh sheer heat of his partner's skin.

"Itachi, we have got to get you back to headquarters. This is not normal." Itachi looked up at the larger man with glassy eyes.

"I know." Kisame frowned. Itachi looked...honestly, he looked like he belonged in a hospital.

"What the hell did you catch?" Kisame asked tiredly.

"I'm starting to think it's pneumonia." Itachi rasped. "I think that the food's ready." Kisame took the hint and got some food for Itachi. The man's protective instincts tripled the second Itachi pulled the cloaks down to accept his food. Itachi's skin was a sickly ashen color. His eyes were glassy. His normally well-kept hair was dishevled. There were tear tracks on his face. Kisame handed Itachi his food and gently touched his cheek.

"When did you cry?" He asked quietly.

"It hurt," Itachi whispered. Didn't really answer the question, but Kisame could figure it out. Normal fevers caused aches and pains...he could only imagine what Itachi's fever was doing to him. The horrific coughing fits were probably rubbing his throat agonizingly raw as well. If Kisame was ordered to guess, he would say that the tears had most likely started during his last fit. Itachi turned his face away from Kisame, looking embarressed.

"It's okay, Itachi. I know you probably feel like shit right now,"

"Understatement,"

"Yes." Kisame agreed. Itachi yawned. He tossed his barely touched meat into the fire, knowing that Kisame wouldn't eat it if Itachi was sick and had eaten part of it. He huddled down against Kisame with a quiet sigh.

"Itachi, you okay? Besides the obvious, I mean."

"Hn," Itachi nodded and closed his eyes. Kisame was comfortable...

The shark-like man watched his partner sleep. Itachi, for all that he appeared ravenous, had eaten hardly anything. Maybe his throat hurt too much, or maybe he was nauseous. Either way, Itachi hadn't eaten enough. He also hadn't had anything to drink, which was a Very Bad Thing if he had pneumonia as he suspected. Itachi suddenly made a weak mewling sound and began to shake.

"Itachi!" Kisame gently shook him, wanting the pitiful noises to stop and wondering what was wrong. his partner's eyes shot open. They were bloodshot, wide, and unseeing. he was completely delirious. "Itachi, snap out of it!" He cupped the boy's face in his hands, trying to rouse him. "Itachi, it's me, Kisame. Wake up." He ignored the pain of touching Itachi's burning hot skin.

"Stop it!" Itachi was twisting desperately, trying to pull himself from Kisame's grip. He would have been surprised by the terror in Itachi's eyes had he not known how out of it Itachi was.

"Shh..." Kisame pulled Itachi tightly against his heartbeat. A pair of shaking white hands emerged from the cloaks to fist themselves into Kisame's shirt. He could feel the sick man shaking and whimpering. Itachi really needed help. Kisame fell asleep with Itachi curled against him again. Itachi had two more fits during the night. When the boy opened his eyes sometime after dawn, Kisame almost panicked. Was this the delirious Itachi or the lucid one?

"Kisame?" Ah, Lucid Itachi, then. His voice was nothing more than a whisper from coughing and later the screaming of his fits.

"You ready to go back?" Kiame asked gently. Itachi nodded. "Good because if you weren't, I was going to drag you back anyway." He recieved a faint smile, but Itachi's teeth started to chatter, and he burrowed further into the warmth of the cloaks.

Kisame easily extinguished the fire and picked Itachi up. No objection. Not that Kisame had expected any. He quickly took the trees, establishing his own rhythm.

_Thunk. _(His sandals) _Swish._ (His cloak). _Wheeze._ (Itachi's breathing) _Thunk. Swish. Wheeze. Thunk. Swish. Wheeze._

The rhythm continued all the way back to the Akatsuki base. It was lucky that all of the members were required to check in with Leader-sama upon returning to the base after a mission. Itachi lay limply against Kisame's chest, panting weakly and gasping for air. Kisame knocked on Leader-sama's door and slipped inside. Leader-sama was sitting at his desk, a pen in one hand. He slowly put the pen down and looked up at them. He froze.

"What happened?!" He asked, his tone that of a worried parent pretending to be angry.

"We don't know. He was chakra drained, and then it started raining, and then he got sick, and Itachi thinks that it might be pneumonia." Leader-sama stood and walked over to them. Kisame didn't even blink upon seeing his face. The Akatsuki had all seen his face, and they knew that his name was Pein. Pein just...requested...that they call him Leader-sama. Pein rested two fingers on the pulse point on Itachi's neck and frowned at the burning heat radiating from Itachi's skin. The Uchiha unconsciously whimpered and tried to pull away, but he was trapped between his partner and Pein. Pein glared at Kisame and rested one hand on Itachi's chest to feel the rhythm of his breathing.

"Itachi was right. I think he does have pneumonia. Get him to bed, make sure he gets enough fluids," Kisame winced as Pein emphasized this point, "and I'll send Kakuzu to check on him later."

"He can't lay down without coughing," Kisame said.

"Then prop him up, and do was you can to lower his fever. I assume the mission was a failure." Kisame winced again.

"Ah...yes?" Pein sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his piercings.

"No more screw ups, Kisame. Now go," Kisame bowed slightly and left, Itachi still cradled securely in his strong arms.

Kisame and Itachi shared a room, unlike some of the other partner pairs. Sasori and Deidara didn't share a room because Deidara would likely blow up Sasori's puppets. Hidan and Kakuzu didn't share a room because Hidan needed space for his rituals. Kakuzu had not objected. He didn't want blood all over his stuff. (Although Hidan had been spending quite a lot of time in Kakuzu's room lately, as had Deidara with Sasori...ew...bad thoughts...but if it mellowed them all down, that would be okay.) Zetsu and Tobi shared a room because Tobi was scared of the dark. Poor Zetsu. Kisame carried Itachi their room and placed him on the bed. He was still wrapped in Kisame's cloak.

"You're back, un!" Deidara burst in the door. "Did you get the Kyuubi?" Kisame shook his head. "Aw...that's too...what happened to 'Tachi, un?! The blond had just noticed the Uchiha lying limply on the bed.

"Pneumonia," Kisame said shortly as Itachi started to cough. "Go get me a damp cloth and a bowl of water."

"Un!" Deidara ran off. Kisame held Itachi tightly until his coughing ceased. He could feel how damp Itachi's shirt was from sweat. Kisame sat Itachi up and pulled first the cloaks (his and Itachi's) off, followed by the boy's sweat-soaked shirt. Itachi's eyes fluttered open.

"Ki...same?"

"I'm right here, Itachi." He brushed his partner's sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

"Everything hurts," He tried to pull himself away from Kisame enough to sit up on his own, but fell back.

"No moving. You need rest." Kisame leaned against the wall, Itachi sitting between his legs.

Deidara burst into the room again. He had a bowl of water in one hand with a clean cloth draped over his wrist, and he somehow managed to hold two cups and a steaming teapot in his other hand.

"Got it, Kisame, un!" He noticed that Itachi's eyes were open. "Hi, 'Tachi! How do you feel, un? 'Cause you don't look so good." Itachi simply closed his eyes and leaned back against Kisame. "That bad? Sick people need lots of fluids, so I brought some tea, un! It's jasmine."

"Thanks, Deidara. Just put it on the table," Kisame said. Deidara nodded.

"I'll talk to you later, Kisame, un. 'Tachi, you get better fast so I can prove how great my art is again, un!" Itachi snorted slightly.

"Again? You still haven't beaten me," Deidara gaped soundlessly at Itachi before growling something unrepeatable and storming out of the room. Kisame didn't bother to say anything. This was routine for Itachi and Deidara, neither of them really meant anything that they ever said, so it didn't matter.

Itachi suddenly began to squirm uncomfortably. Kisame, confused, looked down. Itachi had peeled himself off of Kisame, and the man suddenly remembered how sweaty the boy was. Kisame reached over to the table and picked up the bowl of water and the cloth. Itachi whimpered softly when the cold cloth was pressed to his face. It was cold! Very cold! He tried to pull away, but Kisame had him trapped.

"Stay still, Itachi. We've got to cool you down. That fever will burn you up." Itachi gave up struggling as Kisame dipped the cloth in the water again. Besides, once he got over the shock of the cold, the movements of the cold cloth of his hot skin felt nice...

Kisame grinned broadly when he realized that Itachi had fallen asleep. The boy really was adorable sometimes, when didn't have his 'holier-than-thou' face and attitude. Itachi squirmed slightly and nuzzled against Kisame, who shifted his arms so that one was wrapped around Itachi's waist and the other was in a position that allowed him to easily stroke Itachi's hair. Someone knocked loudly on the door.

"Hey, Leader-sama said that I was supposed to check on the idiot that got pneumonia! Time is money, so open the door!" Kisame rolled his eyes at Kakuzu as Itachi opened on eye, shot annoyed glare at the door, and burrowed back down against Kisame's chest.

The shark-like man grinned again. In a few days, Itachi would be back to his normal, emotionless self. Kisame would be back to scruffling Itachi's hair whenever he thought he could get away with it. Itachi would wipe the floor with Deidara again. Everything would be back to normal.

"Kisame, get the door," Itachi growled quietly, forgetting that Kisame couldn't move because of him.

"I would, but you're on top of me." Itachi glared, sighed, and moved off of Kisame. He got up and opened the door to reveal the typically-masked Kakuzu and a very curious Hidan.

"God-boy decided to follow me," Kakuzu said unnescessarily as Hidan slipped past Kisame and into the room.

"Itachi, you're going to hell when you die, seriously. Hey, do you want me to do the ritual of contrition in case you die of whatever the fuck you have?" Hidan asked, settling himself comfortably on the bed.

"No, Hidan," Itachi rasped," and I don't care what you think."

"Seriously, that's fucking stupid, glow eye."

"Don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want, glow eye!" Kisame leaned against the doorframe as Kakuzu stepped in to 'politely' tell his partner to shut the fuck up. Hidan whirled and began a barrage of curses at Kakuzu. Itachi gave Kisame a look that plainly read, 'Save me!'. Kisame simply grinned. Everything was going to be back to normal in no time.

ENDSTORYENDSTORYENDSTORY

Hm...I'm not so sure if I like how this turned out. Itachi and Kisame both seem really OOC...huh...Review and tell me what you think! n-n


End file.
